


A Reveal, a Celebration, and a Discovery.

by Sakura_Aiko_Amaya



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Identity Reveal, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Aiko_Amaya/pseuds/Sakura_Aiko_Amaya
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir have been the sole protectors of Paris for about three years.Adrien and Marinette have become close friends.*Not Canon Compliant*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Sakura here.  
So this is the first story I've written for the Miraculous Ladybug fandom.  
But it is not the first one I have posted.  
This story has gone through a lot of editing.  
So at this point, it's an aged up AU, where so far the only Miraculous users are Master Fu, Gabriel, Marinette, and Adrien.  
I will at some point bring in the other Miraculous as shown in Canon.  
Though they may not be with the same users.

_(thoughts/sounds)_ (text/written messages)

The nighttime patrol ended how it began, with Ladybug and Chat Noir standing side by side on the Eiffel Tower, looking out on the horizon. It had been almost three years since they got their Miraculous, and although their identities have remained a secret. Over the last few months, they have started talking about their civilian lives to each other. 

* * *

It all started six months ago. 

* * *

A construction worker had been akumatized after Chloe (no surprise there) got him fired on the spot. The battle was extremely long and hard. It required two Cataclysms and three Lucky Charms and Chat had been nearly killed. Even after Ladybug used her Miraculous Cure to fix everything, Chat was still unable to move on his own. So Ladybug, being the kindhearted and caring person she is, picks up Chat and swings her yo-yo towards the rooftops.

Once they were safe and well hidden from prying eyes (_cough_ Alya _cough_), Ladybug moves Chat so they were back to back against a chimney stack with her supporting most of his weight.

_Beep beep beep_

"Ladybug your earrings are timing out, you should _cough_ go. I'll be feline better soon."

"Oh Chat, we're partners. I'm not leaving you until I know fur sure you're better. Just promise you won't look."

"Mi'lady! Did you just make a pun?"

"Puurhapes I did. Now Chat do you promise?"

"Of course Mi'lady. Anything for you."

Chat feels the magic dissipating from around Ladybug. He closes his eyes in case her Kwami flew by to double-check.

"Okay, his eyes are closed Ladybug. Now, do you have a cookie for me?"

"Yes, Tikki," Ladybug unclasp her purse and pulls out a cookie, "here." Tikki grabs it and starts eating.

"I'm glad your Kwami is easy to feed. All Plagg wants to eat is Camembert. I'm starting to hate cheese now."

Ladybug's soft sweet laugh fills the quiet air around them. "It seems so. I'm grateful that she's not too picky about her sweet tooth. Though nothing powers her back up faster than chocolate chip cookies. So I try and carry at least four in my bag at all times. She sleeps through most of my classes so the cookies stay untouched for a while."

"You've mentioned being in school before. Can I ask where you go?"

"Sure. You remember Chloe right? Number one reason why someone gets akumatized?"

"_sigh_ Yes, I do, unfurtunately." Chat rolls his eyes with that statement.

"I go to school with her and I'm in the same class as her, again. Ugh."

"_gasps_ M-me too!" Chat almost turns around but he remembers his promise and stays put. "So we must know each other in our civilian lives as well. Mi'lady, would you be willing to rethink on us revealing ourselves to each other? I really want to know who you are under that mask."

"I'll think about it. But I'll tell you now, I'm very different without the mask. I feel like I'll be a disappointment to you, and that I'll lose you." At that moment Chat reached back and grab her hand in his. "Chat." She said sternly.

"I'm not looking, I'm trying to comfort you. Ladybug, I highly doubt you could disappoint me. And you most certainly won't lose me either." _I really hope you're Marinette._

Ladybug squeezes Chat's hand. _I wish you were Adrien._ "Thanks, Chat."

Several minutes later Tikki flies past Chat's face to make sure he still has his eyes closed. "Okay Ladybug, I'm ready for you."

Ladybug nods her head "Okay Tikki. Spots On!" Magic flows from her earrings and covers her back up in her superhero attire. "It's safe to look Chat." They now sit side by side, backs against the chimney stack. Their hands still together.

"So I take it you don't like Chloe?"

"No, I don't Chat. She's bullied me every year for the past seven and a half years. We've always been put in the same class. And every year she would make my life hell. Heck even during summer and winter vacation if she sees me out and about, she would go out of her way to torment me. Since I've become Ladybug, I've stood up to her on several occasions. And during a few of those occasions, I let my Ladybug side show through. And in those times that I felt like I prevented someone from Hawk Moth's akumas."

"I definitely remember the times you're talking about. I really feel like I know who you are, but I'm respecting your decision to keep your identity a secret. At least until you tell me otherwise." _She really seems more and more like Marinette._

"Thank you Chat. I promise I'll think about it. Now how are you feeling?"

"I'm feline puurfect, especially since Mi'lady is sitting so close to me and holding my hand." He gently squeezes her hand and then relaxes the muscles so his hand lies limp under hers.

"Oh," a mild blush graces her cheeks, "I had forgotten you grabbed my hand to comfort me. So tell me true, will you be able to get home safely?"

Chat stands up carefully and stretches this way and that, popping and cracking different joints. A sigh escapes his mouth. "I should be good to go." Chat turns and offers his hand to Ladybug. Which she accepts and lets him pull her to her feet. "Thank you fur the company Mi'lady. Shall I call you to let you know I've made it home?"

"It was my pleasure Chat. And if it wouldn't be too much trouble, I'd appreciate it."

Chat smiles at her "It's no trouble at all. Au Revoir Bugaboo." With one finally wave Chat press a button on his staff and bounds away. Ladybug stays for a moment to watch him go before turning herself in the direction of her home, throwing her yo-yo and swinging away.

As she gently lands on her balcony, she gets a call from Chat. "Hey kitty, get home safe?"

Chat chuckles softly "Of course Bugaboo. I'd show you more of my room to prove it but then you'd know who I am. And until you tell me otherwise, I'll pawsitively be good. Goodnight Ladybug."

"Goodnight Chat." The call ends and Ladybug once again becomes Marinette. She climbs through her window above her bed and carefully and quietly changes into her pajamas then she crawls into bed.

"Marinette, are you really thinking about revealing who you are to Chat?"

Marinette can barely keep her eyes open "Yes Tikki I am. But I think I'll wait until our three year anniversary of getting our miraculous to give him my answer. y_awn _Goodnight Tikki. "

"_yawn _Goodnight Marinette." 

* * *

(_Back in the present) _

* * *

Ladybug's gaze drifts over the rooftops "Chat?" She says softly.

"Yes, bugaboo?"

"I'm sure you're aware, but you know how the school is throwing a party on our behalf tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I heard about that. Why? Is something wrong?"

Ladybug lets out a small laugh and Chat falls in love with that laugh. "No, nothing at all. It's just that my civilian side made the suggestion that it should be a costume party. And Principle Damocles loved the idea. Now the girls have to dress as Ladybug and the boys have to dress as Chat Noir. I was planning on going as I am now if you'll go with me as my Chat Noir?"

"Furst of all, I would love to, but shouldn't I know who you are beforehand?"

"Silly kitty, don't you see? This is how I'm revealing myself to you. If you can guess who I am by who is missing, then once the party is over we'll meet on the school roof and you'll see if you were right. I am playing too, so I have to figure out who you are as well."

Chat's jaw drops and he stammers his words "Re-really? Bugaboo, you mean it?!"

"Yes, Chat, but we only have until the end of the party. Which is two and a half hours at the end of the school day. So meeting up on the roof isn't a big deal."

"That shouldn't be a problem. I'm pretty sure I know who you are though. So will you be there as Ladybug in personality or just in costume?"

"I'll be there as both Ladybug and my civilian self. That should narrow down the possibilities. Just don't forget how enthusiastic Chloe gets."

Chat groans and covers his face "How could I forget? She'll be all over my civilian side."

"Chat! Stop giving me hints. Especially a big one like that!"

Chat rubs the back of his neck sheepishly "Sorry Mi'lady. I was just lamenting about what a disaster that will be. With her as a Ladybug, she will be all over every Chat Noir there until she finds me. It gives me the shivers. I don't want to wait until the party is over. If Chloe finds me, she'll never let me go. Plus she'll say my super annoying nickname really loud and my sensitive ears can't handle her loud pitch. I know once she starts shouting my name, I won't be able to hide my wince at her voice."

Ladybug places her hand on Chat's shoulder "Oh Chat. I didn't think about that. I'm sorry."

Chat gently pats Ladybug's hand on his shoulder "It's alright Mi'lady. I'm sure we'll figure something out."

Suddenly Ladybug pulls Chat Noir into a bear hug, a hand settling on the back of his head, lightly stroking his hair. A purr rumble from Chat's chest and his face turns blood red from embarrassment. Ladybug just holds him and pets his head.

Then she softly speaks into his ear "How about this, we can reveal ourselves now spend a few minutes as our civilian selves then transform and go home. Then before the party starts you come over to my house and we get dressed for the party. Or we meet up on the roof first before we go to the party. We can reveal ourselves there, then go to the party as if we are only civilians. Everyone gets a thirty-minute window to go home and get changed. So we pretend to go home like everyone else but we really just hide somewhere transform and then go to the roof. If there's a Ladybug already hanging off your arm, that should keep Chloe away. Don't you think mon petite chat?"

As she pulls back, Chat can see a smirk on her face and a smile appears on his. "I think that's an excellent plan Mi'lady." Chat's face soften and a vulnerable yet loving look overtakes his face "Ladybug, you have no idea how much this means to me. I would like to do the reveal tonight, but I'd rather do the reveal tomorrow."

Ladybug nods. "Alright, tomorrow then.

"I just hope nobody gets akumatized tomorrow. That would be pawsitively horrific."

"Indeed it would. Well, it's late, we should head home and try and get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, right Chat?"

He takes one of Ladybug's hands and kisses each of her fingers on it. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. Do you still want me to call you when I get home?"

A slight blush graces Ladybug's face "Always, silly kitty." They both leap from the Eiffel Tower at the same time heading in different directions. As always Ladybug reaches her balcony moments before Chat calls her. "Safe in your room mon petite chat?"

"Of course Mi'lady. And you are you safe in your room?" Chat had never asked that before.

"I'm just outside my window. I'd show you but our civilian lives are still a secret until tomorrow afternoon that is."

Chat sighs but his voice is still filled with worry "Ok, that's fair. Can you at least let me hear you enter your room? You can cover the camera if you think I'll recognize something. Please? I at least let you see my ceiling."

Ladybug is a bit taken back by his semi forceful request but she understands as she has done it to him herself. "Alright, just a moment kitty." She turns the camera off and slips through her window. She holds the phone close to the window so he can hear her lock it. "Did you hear me lock my window?"

"Yes, Mi'lady."

"Would you like to see my ceiling as well?" Ladybug asks softly.

"Please?" Chat whispers.

"Alright," Ladybug quietly steps down her ladder. She finds a seemingly innocent piece of ceiling and hopes he doesn't recognize it. She turns the camera back on and hangs her head over it slightly so that Chat can see her and her ceiling. "Does this make you feel better Chat?"

A sigh of relief passes through Chat's lips "Yes. Thank you. Goodnight Mi'lady. Sweet Dreams."

"Goodnight Chat. Sweet Dreams to you as well." The call ends and Ladybug says "Tikki Spots Off!" The magic slowly filters away leaving Marinette and Tikki alone in her room.

"Marinette, even though I'm still hesitant. I'm glad you came up with such a brilliant plan all on your own."

"Thank you. I have to admit I've wanted to reveal myself much sooner than I am."

"Really? How long have you felt like this?"

"Since Chat and I pretended to give up our Miraculous to Hawk Moth in the battle against Dark Owl. I know you know who Chat is. Just like I know Plagg knows who I am. I was so tempted to take a peek and I'm sure he was too. I never asked you because I wanted to work up the nerve to do something like this. I'm more certain than anything that Chat Noir is Adrien. He has to be, there's no one else. Especially with that big hint earlier about him and Chloe. The only person Chloe clings to and screams out a nickname for is Adrien." Marinette swiftly changes and gets under the covers.

"Marinette, do you want me to tell who Chat Noir is?"

"No. I'll find out tomorrow. Goodnight Tikki."

"Goodnight Marinette." 

* * *

(meanwhile over at Adrien's house) 

* * *

"Adrien buddy. You need to sleep."

"I can't, Plagg. My body is full of energy at the thought of finally seeing who she is under the mask. I really hope it's Marinette." Adrien continues to quietly pace the room.

"Kid, I could just tell you. I've could have told you years ago."

"I know Plagg. But Ladybug trusted me at that moment to keep my eyes closed and to keep our identities a secret. I respect her so much. I love her so much. Hell, I love Marinette so much. I'd feel horrible if Ladybug and Marinette weren't the same person. It's hard enough just hoping they are. I will find out tomorrow. So Plagg please don't tell me."

"Alright, Adrien. But please try and get some sleep. You wouldn't want to be late to your date with Ladybug now do you?"

Adrien's eyes grow wide "A date? Oh my God, it is a date. Your right Plagg. I need to sleep." he quickly changes and slides into bed. Plagg lays down in hidden cubby just behind Adrien's head. The moment their heads hit the pillow, they're out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

_(Thoughts/Sounds)_ (text/written messages)

(The next day)

The school is abuzz with activity for the Ladybug/Chat Noir party happening in a few hours. Marinette waits on the steps for Alya, Nino, and Adrien. Her body bubbling with excitement. She will soon know if Adrien is Chat Noir or not. She checks her phone _strange Alya's normally here by now_ as she looks up, Adrien's ride pulls up and Adrien gets out of the back seat.

Once the car pulls away, Adrien turns around, waves at Marinette and walks up to her.

"Good morning Marinette."

"Good morning Adrien." Over the years Marinette studdering around Adrien has lessened, it still happens if she gets embarrassed, but it's still an improvement.

"I take it Alya and Nino aren't here yet?"

"_sighs_ Yep. Should we wait a little longer or should we go to class?"

Adrien checks his watch "We can wait a few more minutes. Can I sit next to you?"

"Oh. Of course." Adrien sits down and carefully looks over Marinette's face like he has hundreds of time now. _Comparing her face to Ladybug's, they have to be the same person._ "Adrien?" _shit was I caught staring_ "We should get to class. Alya and Nino might be running late. They are on the decoration committee if I remember correctly."

_whew, I'm safe_ "Oh alright. Shall I escort you to your seat then?" He holds out his hand.

Marinette giggles and takes the offered hand "Then lead the way, kind sir." Over the past three years, Marinette and Adrien had become good friends. And although she still has a crush on him, she's just happy to be by his side.

They reach the classroom arm in arm. Adrien steps up to Marinette's seat, waits until she is seated, bows slightly, and sits in his own seat. And yes he is very much aware of the stares from his fellow classmate and the heated glare straight at Marinette from Chloe. Marinette is aware of all this too. But she focuses on getting out her schoolwork in preparation for the lessons today.

Just before Madame Bustier is due in class, Alya and Nino burst through the door each gasping for breath. "We... made... it." Nino and Alya say at the same time as they collapse into their seats.

"Alya are you ok? Adrien and I waited for you guys outside until just a few minutes ago."

Alya glances over at Marinette and gives a small smile "I'm ok. Nino and I had a few decorations break on our way here. So we stopped by a craft store to get a stronger glue. Then we rushed like crazy to get here and drop them off in art room 33, and then get our butts to class."

Adrien turns in his seat "Well at least you guys got here on time. I can't wait to see what the school looks like all decked out for Ladybug and Chat Noir. Hey Alya?"

"Yeah, Adrien?"

"Do you know who came up with the costume party idea?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Marinette's face turn red as Alya points to her. "It was all Marinette's idea. As soon as I told her about the celebration, she ran to find Principle Damocles and run her idea by him. You should have seen her when he said yes. I swear she jumped 10 feet in the air."

Marinette whines "Alya. I didn't jump that high."

"Wow Marinette, you always seem to have the best ideas." _I found you Mi'lady._

Marinette waves her arms frantically "Thank you Adrien, but not all my ideas are great. Just mainly ones that deal with design."

Adrien turns to face Marinette "Well so far the only ideas I've seen are design-based. Like that cork leather jacket, or the LadyNoir mini collection. And I still have that hat by the way. I'm really thankful that you made that fake feather by the way."

Marinette blushes "Thank you, Adrien. If I had known about your feather allergy sooner I wouldn't have designed it around birds."

"There's no way you could have known Marinette. I had just developed it over that summer. And it's not like I wanted to talk about it."

"Oh. Okay, I don't feel so bad now." _That reminds me Chat Noir told me that same day he was allergic to feathers just hours before Adrien did._ Adrien flashes a bright smile at her and nods his head. As he turns to face the front Madame Bustier walks in.

"Good morning class. Now as you all know later today the whole school is celebrating the birth of our cities greatest heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir! I'm pleased to announce that today will be a catch up/ free day. You will stay in this classroom until it's time to leave to get dressed up. I have all of your missed work from all of your classes. So when I call your name please come up and grab your packet."

The class as a whole groaned but it's quickly swept aside as conversation about the party began. Soon both Adrien and Marinette had been called to the front desk to grab their missing work. A few other classmates were called but most of the class had free time. Since Adrien and Marinette both seemed to have missed the same assignments and some of them required a partner. They decided to work together. Alya and Nino offered to help since they had free time. So between the four of them, both packets were quickly completed and turned in.

And not a moment too soon, as once they sat back down, the overhead speakers crackled to life. "Good afternoon students. This is Principle Damocles speaking. I am happy to announce that classes are dismissed. All students have thirty minutes to go home and change into either your Ladybug and Chat Noir costumes and return to the school for the celebration. Teachers, you may now begin to release your classes."

"Alright everyone, settle down. Now you must return to the school in thirty minutes or less or you will get a detention. Now I know some of you live a bit further away than the thirty minutes allow. Don't fret. There will be an additional thirty minutes for those it applies to, to get back to the school. I look forward to seeing all of you as Ladybug and Chat Noir."

Alya, Nino, Adrien, and Marinette hang back a bit while the rest of the class filter outs. Chloe and Sabrina are the last to leave before them. Adrien cringed when Chloe hugged him and said "Adrikins, you'll be my Chat Noir won't you?"

"Sorry, Chloe. But I've got someone else in mind to be my Ladybug. And she's not you."

Sabrina now has to drag Chloe away kicking and screaming out the door. As the door closed they all busted up laughing.

Alya sputtered out through her laughter and tears "Wow... Adrien... that was amazing. I think that's the first time I've seen you outright turn her down."

He shrugs "I'm tired of that annoying nickname and how clingy she is. I won't be surprised to see her try again dressed up as Ladybug. Anyhow, we should go, we only have 25 minutes left to go home get dressed and get back." Adrien grabs his bag "I'll see you guys later. Oh and Marinette I.. I'll see you later." He walks out the door.

Marinette grabs her bag and starts to head out as well. "Marinette? You're leaving so soon. You live two blocks from here."

"Sorry, Alya. I still have a few last-minute things to do on my Ladybug costume. I'll see you guys later." Marinette walks out of the classroom and down the stairs. Once she's outside of the school, she quickly walks over to the hiding spot she picked this morning. She sets her school bag down and lets Tikki out of her purse. "Did you eat at least one cookie?"

"Yup. I'm all powered up and ready to party."

"Good. But first to meet up with Chat. Tikki Spots On!" Her Ladybug outfit materializes on her like a glove. She grabs her bag and flicks out her yo-yo. With great ease, she throws her yo-yo at the building across the street and swings upward. Now on the high ground, it makes it easier to jump on the roof unnoticed.

With a soft thud Ladybug lands on the school roof. She sets her bag down in a corner and sits next to it. She closes her eyes and listens to the wind. She hears him before he even lands. A smile graces her face as she opens her eyes and sees Chat standing in front of her with a very familiar-looking bag on him.

"Mi'lady, I hope I didn't have you waiting long."

"I just got here myself. Ok here is how I want to do this. We will stand in front of each other, close our eyes and release the transformation at the same time. Then on the count of three, we will open our eyes. Sound good Chat?"

"Of course Mi'lady." Chat helps Ladybug to her feet and they stand toe to toe. They each close their eyes. "Ready Bugaboo?"

"Yes, ma petite chat."

"Tikki Spots Off!"

"Plagg Claws In!" Within seconds they are back in their street clothes.

"On three. Ready?"

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" Both sets of eyes pop open and jaws drop. Adrien slowly reaches a hand up to cup Marinette's face. "Mi'lady?"

Marinette starts crying as she nods rapidly. Adrien quickly pulls her into a hug. "It is you." They say at the same time, giggling a little.

* * *

Tikki and Plagg are over by the bags. "Finally," Plagg says.

"I know. Even though I pushed the don't tell anyone rule. I'm glad they know now."

Plagg places a paw on Tikki's shoulder "I know you were just trying to prevent another pair from breaking apart."

Tikki sniffs "I hope they can be the pair that makes it. They really deserve it."

"Agreed. We should let them be for a few. We still have time before the party."

* * *

"So shall we get down from the roof. We can head over to my house and snag a bite to eat. I'm sure my parents won't mind."

"Before we do, I have a question."

"Go for it, Adrien."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Marinette's eyes grow to the size of dinner plates before she responds "Yes. Yes. A million times yes."

Adrien pulls her close and kisses her gently but passionately before pulling away. "Now we can go. And you can introduce me to your parents as your boyfriend."

Marinette giggles at the thought. "Tikki Spots On!"

"Plagg Claws Out!"

Once transformed they grab their bags and jump to the roof across the street. "There's an alley right behind the park next to my house. We can jump there and transform back into our street clothes. It's a good thing I made a mock-up of Chat Noir's outfit in your size. Along with a Ladybug one in mine. I can tell my mom that you're here to try on your costume. And that your now my boyfriend."

"Always thinking ahead Mi'lady." They jump in sync down to the street and release our transformation. Tikki hides back in her purse. And Plagg hides in Adrien's shirt. And hand in hand they walk down the street and into her parent's bakery.

"Oh hi, honey. Hi Adrien. Don't you have to be back at the school in 15 minutes?"

"Don't worry mom. We have time. Adrien still needs to try on the Chat Noir costume I made him."

"Madame Dupain-Cheng, I'll make sure Mari here gets back to school on time. You have my word as her boyfriend." Marinette's ears pink up at his words.

"OH! Finally! I'm so happy for you sweetie. Go on up to your room and get ready. But no hanky-panky in my house got it."

"Yes, mom."

"Yes, Madame."

They walked quickly up the steps and into Marinette's room. This is the first time Adrien will be in here to try on the costume. I hope it fits. Marinette shakes her head and walks over to the two dress form. One Chat Noir and one Ladybug.

Adrien runs his fingers over the Chat Noir suit "Mari, this is amazing. It feels almost like the real thing. And it looks like the real thing."

"It's as close as I could get it, texture-wise. They won't be indestructible but they should fit like a glove, just like our own suits. Do you want to try it on?"

"Yes, of course." Adrien watched as Marinette undid a hidden zipper and pulled the suit off the dress form.

"You might need my help zipping it up. Follow me to the bathroom."

"Um, Mari. Do you mind if I change here? It will be easier for you to help me if I need it. That and I'm used to changing with the seamstress in the same room. If I'm asking too much of you, let me know."

"No, Adrien. It's fine. I have to get used to this kind of thing sooner or later if I'm going to make it in the fashion industry. I'll just turn around. Let me know if you need help." She hands Adrien the suit and walks over to her trapdoor. Her back to Adrien.

Adrien looks at her before taking off his white button-down and pulling off his black t-shirt. He carefully toes off his sneaker and undoes his button and fly before pulling off his pants. He picks up the suit and carefully steps into it. The pant legs are a snug fit but comfortable. The rest of the suit slips on like a dream, all that's left is to zip it up. "Mari, can you zip me up?"

"Yeah." Marinette spins around and is grateful the suit fits. She steps forward and carefully pulls the zip up. She gave it a hidden back zipper so it was easy to get into and out of if you had help. Next, she handed him the mask and then clipped the ears in his hair. The tail belt was last and was just as impeccable as the rest of the suit.

"Mari, you really outdid yourself. If I didn't know any better I would swear I'm ready for a fight." Adrien promptly folds his clothes and set them in his bag. "Alright, it's your turn to put on a suit. I'll go stand by the door or should I go downstairs?"

"You can stay. I'll need your help with my own zipper." Adrien smiles and walks over to the door. His back to Marinette. She quickly slipped off her pants and pulled off her jacket and shirt. Then steps into the suit. She knew it fit since she tried it on before. She manages to get the zipper halfway up her back before she needs help. "Adrien, I need your help."

She watches him turn around and walk towards her. She turns around and feels him pull the hidden zipper up. Her face is as red as her suit. She hopes he hadn't stared at her bra too much. She grabs her mask off the dress forms neck and puts it on her face. She turns to her full-size mirror and stares at her reflection. And damn if she also didn't look ready for a fight. The only thing off was that her earrings were black. "Tikki is there any way to make my earrings light up without saying the words?"

"Well I can enter them of my own free will and they'll look like they should. And if you need my power you just say the words. Plagg can do the same for Adrien since his ring is still silver."

Adrien looks at his ring and then at Plagg. "Will you do it for me Plagg?"

Plagg flies closer to the ring "You're lucky I like you, Adrien." Then he disappears into the ring which is now black with a green paw print.

Tikki kisses Marinette's cheek before disappearing into the earrings causing them to glow red with black spots.

"Before we leave we should decide on how to address each other. Should we use our hero nicknames or should we just use our real names?"

"I like it when you call me 'ma petite chat'. It will be the only nickname not publicly known. What do you like me calling you?"

"I like the way you say 'Mi'lady'. Only you can say it just right."

"Well, then Mi'lady. Shall we go?"

"Oui, ma petite chat. Oh, wait! Our shoes!" Marinette grabs a shoebox from under her chaise. "Here slip these on." She hands him shoes that look just like his boots when transformed, although the suit has foot covers, none the less he put them on his feet. Oh, now it feels like he has really transformed. Marinette slips on a pair of ballet flats that seem to disappear once they are on her feet. She smiles up at him. "Now we can go."

We grab our bags and head downstairs. Her mom and dad greet us at the door.

"Oh baby, those costumes look just like the real thing."

"I'm so proud of you Marinette. Adrien, take care of our baby girl. I don't care who your father is, if you hurt my daughter I will hurt you. Understood?"

_gulp_ "Clear as crystal, sir."

"Come on Adrien we've got 5 minutes to get to the school. Bye, mom and dad." She drags Adrien out of the bakery and halfway down the road to the school. Once they reach the corner of the school grounds, Adrien wraps his left arm around Marinette's waist pulling her close to him. She, in turn, wraps her arm around him.


	3. Chapter 3

_(thoughts/sounds)_ (text/written messages)

They walked like that the rest of the way, up the stairs and in through the school's open doors. Most of their classmates were already enjoying themselves. Several more stopped and pointed at them. Hushed tones of "Is that really Ladybug and Chat Noir? Do they go to our school? Is that why it's now a costume party so they could fit in?"

Adrien pulls Marinette over to the buffet table and handed her a cup of fruit punch before grabbing one for himself. "Mi'lady, a toast to a long and beautiful partnership."

"Hear hear." They tapped their cups together and then take a sip. "So much do you want to bet that Alya isn't going to dress up but instead interview every LadyNoir pair here?"

"LadyNoir? Mi'lady I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Ah. Do you remember that awkward T.V interview that lead to an akumatized victim during our freshman year?"

"Yes, I do. You were really adamant about dispelling those rumors."

"Yeah, well apparently those who believed we were secretly dating shipped us under the name LadyNoir. The first half of my name plus the second half of yours. So naturally, any Ladybug next to a Chat Noir is going to be stuck together most likely by Alya. She is one who highly believes that Ladybug and Chat Noir go to school here."

Adrien chuckles under his breath "Well she isn't wrong per se. But she can never know."

"Yeah. At least graduation is around the corner. What are your plans for after high school?"

"I don't really know. I know I'll be eighteen next year. But all I know is what my father plans for me. I'll most likely still model and do photoshoots. Other than save Paris with you, I don't really have a plan. What about you Mi'lady?"

"Well, I've already been accepted into the fashion program at the University of Paris. So I'll be following my dream of being a fashion designer. I hate to ask, but do you know if your father is going to have any intern positions for over the summer?"

"Well first off that's amazing. When did you find out you were accepted? And don't be afraid to ask, I don't know off-hand. But I'm sure Natalie would know. After school why don't you come over to my place? We can hang out, and I can ask Natalie. And if my father is actually available you could always show him these. Trust me they are way better than the ones he came up with."

Marinette's face flushes red "Well I just got the letter a week ago. Apparently, my application was approved ahead of schedule due to the designs that won your father's contests. And I hope they are. I mean it's what I was going for. I won't make it in fashion if my work isn't better than someone else. And I would love to hang out with you."

"Then it's settled Mi'lady. Oh look, Nino isn't dressed up either." We both look at Nino as he walks over to the buffet table. "Hey, Nino!"

"Oh hey, Adrien?"

"It's me."

"Wow, dude! That suit is spot on. Is it the one your dad made?"

"Nope. Marinette here made it for me. Her eye is better than my fathers." Marinette blushes at the compliment.

"No way! Marinette? That's you? I swear if you hadn't said anything I would have sworn you were the real deal. Alya's going to flip"

"Thanks, Nino. I really wanted to do justice to our heroes. And I'd been working on these for a while. So when the chance to actually wear them and it not be Halloween came about I jumped at the chance. I'm just grateful Adrien was willing to wear something so fitted that I made."

"Dude is that why you singled out Marinette when you left? Cause you two were coming to the party together."

"Guilty as charged Nino. It's also why I turned down Chloe. Having the secret get-togethers to have this amazing outfit made, made me realize something. And I finally asked her out Nino. She said yes."

Nino's jaw drops and he looks at Marinette, who nods her head. Nino then takes into account that they are holding on to each other in a more intimate fashion. "Well, I for one am very happy for you guys. And I know Alya will be too. As soon as she gets here." They laugh at that and soon just look at our classmates having fun. Chloe and Sabrina show up as Ladybug and Chat Noir. Nino pops off "Aren't they both supposed to be Ladybug?"

Adrien shakes his head "That's Chloe for you." He leans over and whispers in Marinette's ear "Chloe will try to separate us. But it will never work."

"I know. Besides I can tell from here that her outfit is store-bought like most of our other classmates."

"Oh, good eye! See this is why I'm glad I asked you to create my Chat Noir costume. You're the best."

"I should be thanking you. You're the first model I've gotten to work with. I've learned so much." Marinette winks at Adrien, glad to know that he will play along and vice versa.

Adrien presses a kiss to her temple "I've got you Mi'lady."

Alya finally makes her presence known, and it's no surprise but she's not dressed up. She walks over to Nino and gives him a hug. "Hey Nino, do you know if Marinette and Adrien have shown up yet?"

Marinette giggles and taps Alya on the shoulder "We're right behind you Alya."

Alya spins around and her jaw drops. "Marinette? Adrien?"

Adrien rubs his neck sheepishly "It's us Alya."

"Oh my God! Your outfits are an exact replica of Ladybug's and Chat Noir's. Marinette is this your work?"

"Yes. I made both mine and Adrien's. Alya I had my first ever model fitting with Adrien. And guess who asked me out earlier that I said yes to?"

Alya's eyes widen and she practically shouts "Adrien Agreste finally asked you out! This is big news."

Marinette slaps her hands over Alya mouth but the damage has been done. And here comes Chloe and if looks could kill. "Adrikins you look amazing as Chat Noir. But please tell me I misheard her when she said you asked someone out that wasn't me?"

Adrien's grip on Marinette tighten just a bit and he put himself in between her and Chloe. "I'm sorry Chloe, but that would be a lie."

Chloe takes one step closer "And who Adrikins did you asked out?"

By now the whole school is watching this transpire. Adrien takes a second to calm down before he responds "It's not really your business who I date Chloe. It's not like we would ever be more than friends. But if you must know I asked out Marinette Dupain-Cheng and she said yes. And to top it all off her parents approve of me."

Chloe's face shows a wide range of emotions "If that's the case Adrikins, where is she?"

"I'm right here Chloe." Marinette waves from behind Adrien.

"Ah, well I see that. Did you buy that Ladybug costume or did you piece it together with scrap fabric?"

Adrien's eyes flash red "Actually Chloe, Marinette made both of our costumes."

"She couldn't have. Yours is so well made while hers isn't."

Adrien rolls his sleeve up a bit to reveal Marinette's signature stitching on the hem and Marinette does the same. "See Chloe. The stitching doesn't lie. You of all people should know that."

"Well then, we shall see how long she can keep your interest. When your done playing pretend come find me." Chloe stomps off with her nose stuck in the air and Sabrina trailing behind her.

Adrien's normally calm composure breaks and he buries his face in the crook of Marinette's neck. Marinette quickly wraps her arms around him and leads him away from the crowd. Thankfully everyone moves out of the way and doesn't follow. She leads them to a corner of the gym in the shadows. "Adrien?"

He sucks in a breath and lets it out shakily, "I'm sorry Mi'lady. Her words hurt me deeply. Can you just hold me a while longer?"

"Of course, ma petite chat." Marinette threads her fingers through his hair and a low purr could be heard in her ear. "Let's sit down. And when you feel up to it we'll go back to the party." So they sit, Marinette sits with her back against the wall and her legs spread open. While Adrien sits in between them and leans back against Marinette's chest. All while keeping her fingers in his hair.

Alya slowly approaches with cups of punch "I'm don't mean to bother you, but I figured you guys might want something to drink. Or if you're hungry I can wave Nino over with a small plate of food."

Adrien opens his eyes and gives Alya a small smile "Thank you Alya for being there for us. We'll take both offers."

Alya quickly waves over to Nino who walks up with two small plates with a little bit of everything. "I wasn't sure what you guys would want."

"Thank you, Nino. You and Alya are the best. I should be ok to join the party in a little bit."

Alya kneels down and pats Adrien's knee "Take your time. I'm sure everyone will say the same thing. What Chloe said was wrong. And she hurt you and Marinette by extension by dismissing your feeling for Marinette as real."

"It was more than that Alya. You guys know she was my first friend. She has been in my life since before my mom left us. I used to think, I sometimes still do, that my mom lost interest in us and that's why she left. What Chloe basically said was I'm just like my mom." Adrien starts crying as he says that last sentence.

Marinette holds him tighter to her chest and wraps her legs around his knees to help comfort him and to keep her from punching Chloe in the face. Alya and Nino look at each other, the look of disgust and anger clear on their faces. The group of four sit in silence with the exception of Adrien's gasps for air and Marinette whispering in his ear. Adrien finally pulls his head up from his knees and wipes his tears on his sleeve.

He looks at Nino and Alya before speaking "So are there any party games or prizes to win?"

Alya's eyes sparkle "The LadyNoir costume contest! Principle Damocles got your father to judge the contest. You guys should enter. I'm sure you'll win."

Marinette's eyes darken "Is Chloe entering?"

"Yup, her and Sabrina had just entered before I walked over here. You guys have a few minutes left to enter."

"Hey, Adrien lets go show Chloe the power of our relationship. And make her eat her words."

"Sounds pawsitively purrfect Mi'lady." Adrien grins from ear to ear. He stands and helps her up. Together they go over to the sign-up sheet. Only a small handful of students have signed up. "Look Mi'lady, we have to perform a well know LadyNoir skit. What should we do? Wait what can we do without our powers?"

"Check out your staff." Adrien blinks but does as asked. He pulls it from its holster and presses the button and jumps back as it extends fifteen feet in the air. Not nearly as long as the real one but just enough that he can do tricks with it.

"How?" As he presses the button again to shrink it down.

"Master Fu helped me. This yo-yo isn't as long, but it is just as strong. So how about I tie you up like I have many times before?" She whispers. When Madame Bustier walks by she speaks normally "I mean it is a very well known thing that Ladybug is constantly tying up Chat Noir to save him. I can do yo-yo tricks. It can't be that hard to wrap a yo-yo around someone."

"If you say so. But maybe you should practice before we get on stage."

"Alright standstill." Marinette flicks out her yo-yo and swings it around before throwing it around Adrien, wrapping him uptight. Much like she has during many Akuma battles.

The group of students nearby start clapping and whistling. Marinette flicks her wrist and the yo-yo pulls off of Adrien and back into her hands. "Well, Mi'lady you have certainly proven you can handle a yo-yo." He winks at her once everyone has turned away. He then leans forward and whispers in her ear "So how shall you save me from myself? Shall I bounce in on my staff and you wrap me up just before I get hit?"

"That works Chat. I'll find out I can enter the skit from the second floor above the stage?" Marinette walks over towards the drama teacher that just start this year and for the life of him Adrien can't remember his name. Adrien practices bouncing with his staff. He pretends to not know what he is doing by making noises and floundering about before finally getting the hang of it.

Adrien is definitely impressed by the stability this staff has, it can hold his weight almost as well as the real thing. As Marinette walks back over to him, he bounces on his staff "Look Mi'lady I can do it too."

Marinette laughs "So I see Chat. Now get down here before you hurt yourself."

"Anything for you Mi'lady." He lowers himself to the ground. "So are we cleared for our dramatic scene?"

"Yes. I was surprised by how easily he said yes. Then he told me he used to do acrobatics. So if we can replicate even a small bit of reality he wants to see it."

Adrien hugs Marinette "I can't wait. And if we win then you will have once again impressed my father with your impeccable design and skill. Even if he is a hardheaded jerk at times, I hope he will be happy for me and with my choice of you. I don't need it but it would be nice to have."

"I hope so too."

The overhead speaker crackle to life once more "Good afternoon everyone. This is Principle Damocles speaking. The LadyNoir costume contest sign-ups are closed. All participants must go to Madame Bustier classroom and wait until your turn."

"Alright, Mi'lady you heard the man. Let's go." They walk hand in hand up the stairs and into the classroom. Madame Bustier is at her desk waiting for us. They take a seat at Adrien and Nino's desk. Chloe and Sabrina are sitting next to us but ignore us, which is just fine by us.

Once the last two pairs walk-in Madame Bustier clears her throat. "Now the performances will occur in the order of sign up. Chloe and Sabrina, you're first."

"You better not mess up this time Sabrina."

"Okay, Chloe." They soon are out of the room.

Madame Bustier speaks again "Follow me to see the first performance." We all stand up and walk out of the classroom. We line up along the second-floor balcony.

Adrien points to a lady in front of the stage "That should be Natalie holding a tablet with my father's face showing. Well, at least we saved the best for last."

"True. Ouch, poor Sabrina. That looked like it hurt. Chloe is such a mess. I hope Sabrina doesn't get akumatized again."

"Same. Oh looks like its time to get back in the classroom." We follow everyone back in and sit down.

Madame Bustier clears her throat "Michelle and Tristan, your next, head on out to the stage. Now for everyone else when we line up at the balcony, I will be putting you in order of sign up. When it is your turn I will tap your shoulder and down you go. Alright, let's go."

As we expected we were the last pair to perform. It was strange to see other people try and act like us. But they gave it their best shot. Then it was our turn, the drama teacher announces our names and we both gave a short bow to Mr. Agreste. Marinette walked off stage and up the stairs to the balcony just above the stage. She gave Adrien a thumbs up who whispered to the drama teacher to start the sound effects.

They used a video from the Ladyblog and reenacted a part of the fight.

Marinette timed her shout of "Chat Look out!" with the throwing of the yo-yo that wrapped him up upside down as she pulled him up to the balcony. And then they timed the brief argument they had after she saved him. Then as they started to climb the railing to "jump down" the audio cut out. They ran back to the stage and gave a more formal bow as the crowd went nuts.

Mr. Agreste's voice cut through the noise and all was silent. "Well done you two. I'm very impressed. Now Adrien, are these the costumes from Miss. Nightingale's music video?"


	4. Chapter 4

_(thoughts/sounds)_ (text/written messages)

Marinette steps forward "Actually Mr. Agreste. I made them by hand. I wanted to make a better version of what you had made. I can show you my sketches and the handmade patterns if you need me too."

"Adrien, I wish for you to bring her over here with those sketches and patterns, and the outfits as well, today after school. Marinette I want you to show me where I went wrong with those suits."

"I'll have to grab them from home before we head over there. I hope that minor delay isn't a problem, Mr. Agreste."

"Not at all. Natalie, make sure they get a ride to her house before coming here. Understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Agreste."

"Now that that is settled I'll announce the winners of the LadyNoir costume contest. Will all of the contestants please line up on stage."

Soon everyone is lined up on the stage, from first to last. Natalie walks the tablet by each contestant for Mr. Agreste to look over. After he has looked at everyone, he clears his throat "The winners of this contest are Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste due to impeccably made outfits and dazzling performance."

We step forward hand in hand as our classmates' whoop and holler. Chloe stomps off stage, Sabrina following after her. Alya takes our picture for the school website. Nino hands us our bags as we walk off stage.

Natalie walks over to our group. "Adrien, your father has convinced your principle to let you two go home early. So we need to get going."

"Alright. Bye, you guys. See you later."

"Bye. Have fun." Adrien and Marinette follow Natalie to the car.

Once we get in Natalie turns to face her "Where do you live?"

"My parents own the Dupain-Cheng bakery two blocks north of here. I'll need Adrien's help to carry everything."

"That's fine. You'll also have to take off the suits for Mr. Agreste to look at them."

"We can change at my house. No problem." A few moments later the car comes to a stop outside the bakery. "We'll be right out. Come on Adrien."

We make our way in, Mom waves at us. "Mom guess what?"

"What sweetie?"

"Adrien and I won the LadyNoir costume contest judged by his father. And he wants to see my work up close and personal, today. So I'll be gone for a few hours at Adrien's. I hope that's ok?"

"Oh sweetie, it's fine. I am so happy for you. You work is getting recognized. Go upstairs and get what you need. Your dad and I will see you when you get home."

We run up the stairs and into the bedroom. Marinette grabs two garment bags from her closet. "Tikki come on out. Adrien, call out Plagg."

"Plagg buddy time to wake up." Soon both Tikki and Plagg are in the room.

"Adrien, Tikki, and Plagg I need you to listen to me. My plan for today had a secondary motive. What if Hawk Moth was paying attention to the celebration. I know we originally dismissed your father as Hawk Moth, but Master Fu gave me cause for concern when he was helping me with the staff and yo-yo. He told me he had translated another section of text. This time pertaining to the butterfly miraculous, the holder can put aside the miraculous and still be taken over by the Akuma."

"So it's still possible that my dad is Hawk Moth?"

"Yes. Luckily I still have a set of fake miraculous to go with the suits. I didn't want to use them in case of an Akuma attack that and where would Tikki and Plagg hide if not on our persons. Adrien go ahead and get dressed in your street clothes. And I'll get into mine. Once the zippers are down don't look."

"Alright." Marinette pulls down the hidden zipper on Adrien and he does the same in return. Then with backs facing each other, they slip out of the suits and place them on the chaise. Marinette grabs her clothes off of her chaise and puts them on. Then she starts putting up the ladybug costume in its garment bag along with the earrings, mask, yo-yo, and shoes. "I'm dress Marinette."

Marinette turns around and gets the Chat Noir costume put in the garment bag with the staff, shoes, belt, ears, and ring. She then goes over to her desk and grabs out the sketchbook needed and a folder with the patterns and carefully puts them in her bag. "Tikki time to hide."

Tikki hides in the tiny purse at Marinette's hip.

"Plagg you too." Plagg flies into Adrien bag. "I can carry the garment bags."

"Okay. Let's go." Adrien follows Marinette out of her room and down to the bakery.

"Bye mom, bye dad. I'll be back later."

Madame Dupain-Cheng comes up and gives her daughter a hug. "Sweetie, if you won't be home for dinner, can you please call and let us know."

"Of course mom."

Mr. Dupain-Cheng places a hand on Adrien's shoulder "If this conversation with your father means she can't be home by 9 pm. I expect you to call and let us know."

"I will sir. I promise. Marinette we should get going. Au Revoir."

They exit the bakery and get in the car. "Do you have everything Marinette, that Mr. Agreste asked for?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good. Take us home." The driver grunts and the car pulls away. Adrien holds Marinette's hand the entire ride to his house. Once the car pulls in to the driveway and parks, Adrien gets out with the garment bags in hand just to open up Marinette's door and help her out of the car. She grips her bag strap tighter as she follows Natalie and Adrien up the steps to the mansion. Once inside Natalie stops us "Wait here, while I page Mr. Agreste." Then she walks off.

"Well here's the foyer. Up the stairs and to the right is my room, I'll show you around at some point."

"Marinette welcome back to our home." Mr. Agreste says from the top of the steps.

"Thank you for having me, sir. I brought my work as you asked. And in those garment bags are the costumes in question." Marinette points to the bags in Adrien's arms.

Mr. Agreste walks down the stairs and towards a door to the left "If you both will follow me." Adrien walks in front of Marinette just in case. The door we go through leads us to a long rectangular room with a long table in the middle of the room. Next, to the table are two bare dress forms. "If you wouldn't mind putting the costumes on the dress forms?"

"Not at all, sir." Marinette grabs the top garment bag and lays it on the table while Adrien lays the second one next to it. She unzips the first bag which contains the Chat Noir outfit. She carefully removes the suit and fits it on the dress form, pulling up the hidden zipper and sets the accessories in place. The shoes at the base of the dress form, the belt around the waist, the mask hanging off the neck and the ears clipped to the mask. The ring gets slipped on the glove and stays in place. And last but not least the staff is slipped in its holster.

Then she does the same thing with the Ladybug outfit. Once she's done, she stacks the garment bags and moves them to one side before grabbing out her sketchbook and folder full of patterns, and sets them on the table. She arranges the patterns so it's easy to see where everything goes and opens the sketchbook to the beginning of her notes.

Mr. Agreste looks over her work with sharp eyes, searching for any mistake and unbeknownst to them proof that either they are Ladybug and Chat Noir or that they know them. But all he sees is impeccable craftsmanship, a keen eye for tailoring, and designs way better than his own. He runs his fingers over the outfit and is impressed by her choice of fabric. It's breathable with a little stretch, the lining is a sweat wicker fabric, and her signature in the stitching. He has come to expect this stitching in every piece she has entered in a contest. And she has never failed to deliver a beautiful piece of fashion.

He looks at the jewelry next. And it too is impeccable craftsmanship. The earrings look hand-painted but beautifully well done. And the ring is also hand-painted and not a single brush stroke out of place. The last items he looks at are the mask, and just like the rest of the outfit, they are impeccably made. Both masks are made with the same fabric as the suits and they are held in place by suction, that can only be from a custom-made mask.

Marinette fidgets while her work is under review. Adrien holds her hands giving gentle squeezes every few minutes or so. He is nervous in his own right. His father being Hawk Moth does make sense. Whenever his father is out of town for awhile Hawk Moth is also noticeably absent. Adrien shares a look with Marinette, it's one of mixed emotions.

Finally, Mr. Agreste has finished studying Marinette's work, and he can't find a single connection to Ladybug and Chat Noir that could help him get their Miraculous. What he does find however is a noteworthy budding fashion designer that he wants to help jump-start her career. He turns to face her and finds Adrien comforting her. I'm definitely making the right choice with her. It will be nice to see Adrien smile again. "Marinette what are your plans for after graduation?"

"Well, I was just accepted into the fashion program at the University of Paris."

"Good, good. How will you pay for it?"

"I've applied for several scholarships, but I won't hear anything until March at the earliest. I'm hoping to keep my parents from paying for most of it. I mean I know they would but I'd still like to take care of most of it in my own way."

"That's an honorable thing to do for your parents. Now I'm sure you've heard about my company hiring interns for over the summer. And I know the school year just started but how would you like an internship starting tomorrow?"

Marinette's eyes grow wide and her knees feel like jello. Adrien's quick to notice and gets her in a chair within seconds. "Deep breaths Mari. Deep breath in hold for a count of 5, exhale for a count of 4. Deep breath in for 5, exhale for 4." Marinette's breathing is under control and she doesn't feel like she'll pass out, that's a bonus. "Mari, talk to me. What's going on in your head?"

Marinette turns her head towards Adrien "Did your father just offer me a job?"

Adrien's smile is blinding "Yes, he did. I told you, your work could impress my father. Oh, my sweet Marinette is on her way up."

"Mr. Agreste, I would like to take you up on that. What would I need to do?"

"I'm glad to hear it. First of all, have you worked with a live model?"

"Does fittings with Adrien count?"

"Yes. Next question, which do you design better womenswear or menswear?"

"I design both with equal passion."

"Okay, Adrien has a fashion photoshoot in two months. The theme is Autumn. I want you to design a three-piece collection for this photoshoot. Any and all supplies will be delivered to your house free of charge. I would like the sketches in two weeks. If I approve, you may begin sewing the collection immediately. This will be your first job as an employee of my company. You'll get a weekly check of $500. And if the shoot is a success you'll get a bonus."

Both Adrien and Marinette are speechless. Marinette manages to respond "Thank you, sir. I won't let you down."

"Good. I'll have Natalie print out the contract and you and your parents can go over it. If for some reason your parents say no. All I ask is that they let you do the collection for Adrien. You'll still be paid weekly as if you are my employee until after the photoshoot. Now I'm sure you and my son have some things to talk about. You're welcome to stay for dinner. When your ready to leave, let Natalie know. I will take my leave." With that, Mr. Agreste leaves the room.

Adrien starts putting the costumes away while Marinette brain processes what just happened. Once the suits are back in the garment bags, Adrien looks at his watch. "Marinette, if you're staying for dinner the chefs will be serving it in thirty minutes. And you'll need to call your parents."

"Right, oh ok. Where's my phone?"

"In your bag, on your back."

"Right, thank you." Marinette grabs her phone and dials home "Mama, I've been invited to stay for dinner. Yes, I should be home before nine. Yes, papa. Oh, I have the best news ever. Mr. Agreste has offered me an internship starting tomorrow. Yes, I know. My first job is designing a three-piece collection for Adrien for a photoshoot. I know! I'm having a hard time believing it. Yes, I accepted. I'll be bringing home the contract to go over and sign. Alright, I'll see you in a few hours. Bye."

"I take it your folks are happy for you?"

"Yes. This has been my dream for years. And it's all becoming a reality. None of this would be possible without you in my life."

"Oh Marinette, I'm sure that's not completely true. Now shall I escort you to the dining room?"

"Yes, please."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakura here, and I want to thank everyone who still reads my work.
> 
> I know I don't post often, and for that I'm sorry.
> 
> I go through long bouts of thinking my writing is horrible and that no one really wants to read the shit I write.
> 
> Then add to that losing everything I had planned to write when I go to type it up (my mind goes blank) or (I end up stuttering when I try to record my thoughts.)
> 
> So Thank you from the bottom of my heart for every view, kudo, comment, bookmark, etc.

_(thoughts/sounds)_ (text/written messages)

Marinette is lead by Adrien through the house to the formal dining room. He pulls back her seat, waits for her to sit then tucks her chair in some. He sits right next to her at the end of the table. Bell chimes and the chef appears with two trays on his cart. One is set in front of Marinette the other in front of Adrien. "Bon Appetite!" says the chef as he lifts the lids and walks away.

The meal consists of tender steak, mash potato with beef gravy, and green beans. It's Adrien's normal dinner, but tonight it's special because he gets to share it with his girlfriend/best friend/crime-fighting partner and maybe his personal fashion designer. They eat in silence but Adrien's not bothered by this silence. _I could get used to this._

After the dinner dishes are cleared away, they head up to Adrien's room, since they still have three hours before Marinette needs to be home. And she pulls out her sketchbook and opens it to a blank page. She writes down the theme and a few ideas that had popped in during dinner. Adrien sits next to her and watches her work. "Two months from now will be October. Do you know what day the shoot is?"

"Let me look." He looks through his calendar app but finds no photoshoot listed. "How odd, I'll ask Natalie." As he makes his way to the door there's a knock.

"Adrien, I have the contract for Marinette. May I come in?"

Adrien opens the door and steps aside. Natalie walks in and over to the couch where Marinette is working. "Here's the contract. Sign at your convenience and either give it to Adrien or when you come to turn in your sketches." Marinette nods

"Natalie I have a question. I can't find a photoshoot listed for October. Father said it's in two months, well that October. Is my calendar wrong?"

"We just got the request today. And your Father was going to say no. But thanks to Marinette, both of you have work. Between you and me this photoshoot is more like a mini fashion week."

Adrien jaw drops and he whispers "A mini fashion week? How many major brands are going to be there?"

"Michael Kors, Zac Posen, Gucci, Prada. You name it they'll be there. But the twist is the designer has to be new to the industry. Marinette has the makings to be huge in the fashion world. And your Father is wanting to be her stepping stone. I haven't seen him so excited about a runway show since before your mother left on her business trip."

"I barely remember. I'll take your word for it, Natalie. How soon till my calendar shows the shoot?"

"It should show up by tomorrow. If not I'll write it down for you to give to her."

"Is there a reason he didn't tell her upfront it was a runway show?"

"It's part of the rules. The new designer has to think it's just a photoshoot with outfit swaps. And to be fair, it's still a photoshoot. Just on a runway and only one model per designer. Don't tell her, and don't let your father know I told you. I like my job."

"Alright, Natalie. I'll page you when Marinette's ready to go home." Natalie nods and walks out of the room, closing the door behind her. "How's it coming bugaboo?"

"Well come here and look." Adrien walks over and looks over Marinette's shoulder at the sketchbook. He is amazed to see seven different items sketched out.

"Is that a three-piece suit?"

"Yes. I've wanted to make one but it seemed silly to make one for myself. But you, on the other hand, would look dashing. I've also thought of a semi-casual sweater that can be dressed up or down. And a formal event suit. Think black tie, that's what I'm going for."

"So you've got casual, business and formal attire. That seems like a lot of work. I don't want you to overwork yourself."

"I'll space it out. I'll finalize my sketches by tomorrow. I want them to be clean and easily read. I'm glad I know your measurement already. Thanks by the way for trusting me enough with those all those months ago. I couldn't take a risk and have the suit not fit."

"It's fine. I've trusted you since the day we met even if it was a close call. Do you want to go home now so you can work on those designs in your room?"

"No, not yet. I still have one hour and 20 minutes. Hey, Tikki would you like some fresh air?" Tikki comes flying out of the purse just as Plagg does.

Both Tikki and Plagg look nervous. "Guys, what's wrong?"

"Marinette, I'm happy you have your dream job. Really I am. But I can sense the butterfly Kwami. He's hurting and he's somewhere in this house."

"Can he sense you guys?"

"No, not all Kwami's are equal in their ability. The Butterfly Kwami is both the weakest Kwami and the strongest. Its ability to create super-strong beings gives it the title the strongest. But it's can only do that once a day if that hence the weakest. Even when fed, if it uses its power, it's done for the day. And in his current state, Hawk Moth is breaking his Miraculous by overuse."

"What happens to the Kwami when it does break?"

Plagg answers this time "The Kwami dies."

"Tikki can you tell how much time he has left?"

"Sorry Marinette, I can't."

"It's okay Tikki. You tried."

"I have a question for you guys."

Tikki flutters over to Adrien's shoulder "You're curious as to why we haven't sensed Nooroo before. Well, it's because he hasn't been calling for help before. We kwami release a pheromone when we are in distress, and only other kwami can sense it."

"So we know for certain my dad is Hawk Moth. He is overusing his Miraculous to the point of no return. We still don't know what his wish is."

"Your mom."

"My mom? What about her?"

"What if his wish has to do with your mom's disappearance? You've said so yourself he changed when she left. Maybe he's trying to right a wrong by going about the wrong way."

"Regardless of his wish, we can't let him have our Miraculous. He will lose something he values most. And the world will be thrown into chaos. Now that we know for sure, we can tell Master Fu. Maybe he can help us figure out how to save the Butterfly Kwami."

"Your right Adrien. I wasn't suggesting we hand them over. I'm just trying to figure him out."

Adrien grabs Marinette's hand "I know. It's one of the reasons why I love you."

"Huh?" _Did he just say the "L" word to me?_ "You... love... me?"

_oops, that slipped out well time to own up to it_ "Yes Marinette I do. I fell in love with you as Ladybug. And then I fell in love with you as Marinette. And I always will."

"I love you too Adrien. I fell in love with you as Adrien, then I fell in love with you as Chat Noir."

The clock on the wall chimed on the hour. "It's 8 o'clock. You should head home and gets some sleep. I don't want your parents mad at me already."

"Alright, I'll go home." She gets up and packs her bag. Tikki flies into hiding. As Marinette pulls Adrien into a hug she whispers in his ear "We still have a patrol tonight. Meet me on my balcony at midnight." She kisses his cheek and he pages Natalie.

He then walks her down the stairs, makes a quick detour to grab her garment bags, but only after double-checking that everything was safe and in place, and then out to the waiting car. He loads the bags in the back seat and closes the door.

Adrien speaks to her through the open window "Call me when you get home. You have my number right?"

"Yes, I still have your number. And I will. Bye Adrien." Adrien watches as the car drives away. He then walks back inside. To his surprise, his father is waiting for him.

"Good evening Father. Is everything alright?"

"Does she make you happy?"

"Marinette?"

"Yes."

"She makes me the happiest guy alive."

"I'm glad someone puts a smile on your face. I had hoped I didn't make her nervous when I assigned her that job."

"I don't think so. She already has the sketches done. She just going to clean them up so they look presentable for you."

"And did you like what she drew?"

"I love it. I can't wait to wear it. It's actually ironic, she wanted to ask about the internship earlier but she didn't want me to think she was using me for it. I told her it wouldn't hurt to ask Natalie. And then you just offer it. I really appreciate you doing that for her."

"The pieces she turns in to these little contests are impeccable pieces of fashion art. And that ingenious signature stitching of hers. I remember seeing that derby hat and actually thinking who would dare enter a fashion contest with the exact sign design as someone else. And then she stated she could prove that she was the original designer. I wasn't convinced at first, then she turned the hat upside down and her name was clear as day. I've never been disappointed with her work ever since."

"That will make her day for certain. Father, I know you worked hard on those Ladybug and Chat Noir costumes for Miss. Nightingale's music video. But when Marinette told me she could make them herself and make them better. I just had to give her the chance. We were going to wear them on Halloween, but then the school decided to throw a party for the saviors of Paris, and Marinette saw a golden opportunity. She's the one who suggested to Principle Damocles that it be a costume party. And I guess that caused you to be involved. And here we are. Well, I should head to my room for the night. Marinette is supposed to call me when she gets home. Goodnight Father."

"Goodnight Adrien. Oh, tell her if she finishes the sketches early she can turn them in early."

"I will." Adrien and his father go their separate ways on the stairs. Once Adrien reaches his room, his phone rings and he answers it swiftly "Hello."

"Hey, Adrien. I'm home."

"Hey back at ya. So I just had a decent conversation with my dad about you."


End file.
